


In Another Universe

by XxX_Ghost_Misfits_XxX



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archivist Sasha James, Canon-Typical Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxX_Ghost_Misfits_XxX/pseuds/XxX_Ghost_Misfits_XxX
Summary: The Magnus Archives but if Sasha was the Archivist.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James, Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Kudos: 8





	In Another Universe

Sasha closed the door to her office behind her, she was just promoted to head archivist. The only thing she was told about her predecessors death was that ‘She died in the line of duty.’

Not that poor Sasha knew what that meant. She had worked with two out of three of her archival assistances in research, Tim Stoker and Jonathan Sims.

The three of them were quite close. Martin Blackwood was the third one, Sasha liked him enough. She felt bad for him having to deal with Jon being an asshole to him though but knew Jon would get over himself soon enough.

She sat at her desk and tidied the papers in front of her. Case 0122204. She hit record on the recorder and read the statement. 

“-Tim got ahold of the police records, though means I’m sure weren’t professional, and it turns out there were six other disappearances between 2005 and 2010. One of them managed to send a picture of the alleyway to their sister, but it just looks empty unless you increase the contrast. Then there’s a faint outline of a long, thin hand. Statement ends.”

Sasha flocked the ‘stop’ button on the recorder. She eyed it with distaste.


End file.
